Máscara de Majora
La Máscara de Majora (Majora's Mask en inglés, ムジュラの仮面, Mujura no Kamen lit. Máscara de Majora en japonés) es una máscara de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]] que tiene a un poderoso y maléfico demonio encerrado en su interior. Puede controlar a quien se ponga la máscara y dotarle de grandes poderes malignos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Como escenario La Máscara de Majora es el escenario en el que se lleva a cabo el Evento 47: 3.ª pelea por el trofeo. Es un escenario pequeño en el que los personajes pueden agarrarse a los dos cuernos superiores y a los cuernos más altos de los inferiores, además de poder subirse en los primeros (como si fueran pequeñas plataformas). Si el jugador consigue la victoria en este evento conseguirá el trofeo de la Máscara de Majora. Escenario de evento de la Máscara de Majora (evento 47) SSBM.png|Vista general del escenario. Como trofeo Español right|90px :Máscara de Majora :Cuando el solitario Skull Kid se puso la Máscara de Majora liberó inconscientemente a un poder maléfico que invadió el mundo de Términa. La máscara manifestó su terrible poder en la Luna, que lucía un aspecto terrorífico, y controlaba bajo su malévolo poder a Skull Kid como si fuera un muñeco. En la batalla definitiva de Link contra la Máscara de Majora, ésta tomó tres formas diferentes: la Máscara, la Encarnación y el Mago de Majora. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Inglés :Majora's Mask :A lonely Skull Kid put on Majora's Mask and unknowingly allowed a great evil to invade the land of Termina. The mask manifested its evil power into the fearsome looking moon, and the Skull Kid became merely a puppet under its malevolent power. In the ultimate battle with Link, Majora's Mask fought in three separate forms. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/00) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego aparece únicamente en una de las dos pegatinas de Skull Kid, concretamente con la procedente de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, ya que a lo largo de ese juego lleva puesta la máscara. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U La Máscara de Majora aparece en ambos juegos. Aparece siendo llevada por Skull Kid tanto en su papel de ayudante como de trofeo y como uno de los atuendos de DLC (concretamente como un gorro) para los Luchadores Mii. Sin embargo, es en la versión de Wii U en la que tiene más relevancia, ya que, además de las apariciones ya mencionadas, aparece como un trofeo y como un objeto de ayuda en el Mundo Smash, en el que tiene la función de, a cambio de empezar el siguiente combate con 50% de daño, doblar todas las características del usuario (ataque, defensa...). Descripción del trofeo Se desbloquea al conseguir todos los gorros para los Luchadores Mii. Español right|90px PAL :Máscara de Majora :Creada para ser usada en antiguos rituales de brujería, esta máscara alberga una magia negra tan poderosa que acabó por convertirse en un ser con voluntad propia. En la dimensión paralela Términa, trata de hacer caer la Luna para provocar el fin del mundo. Si te parece que su aspecto aquí da miedo, ¡espera a verla con otras formas! :*''Nintendo 64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (11-2000) NTSC Inglés PAL :Majora's Mask :Created for use in ancient hexing rituals, this mask was infused with such dark magic that it became an evil creature in its own right. In a separate dimension called Termina, it tries to cause the end of the world by making the moon fall from the sky. And if you think the mask looks creepy, wait till you see its other forms! :*''Nintendo 64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/2000) NTSC :Majora's Mask :Created for the most hexing rituals, this mask is infused with such dark magic that it becomes an evil creature in its own right. In a separate dimension called Termina, it tries to cause the end of the world by making the moon fall from the sky. And if you think the mask looks creepy, wait until you see its other forms! :*''Nintendo 64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/2000) Galería Artwork de Espadachín Mii con la Máscara de Majora y el traje de Link.jpg|Art oficial de la Máscara de Majora como atuendo de DLC. Curiosidades Las siguientes curiosidades hacen referencia al escenario que puede encontrarse en el evento de ''Super Smash Bros. Melee.'' *En el fondo del escenario hay una columna flotando. Esta es un modelo tridimensional y tiene texturas procedentes del juego de origen (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), aunque tan solo es apreciable si se sobrepasan los límites a los que la cámara del menú de pausa puede alcanzar normalmente. Se desconoce por qué está allí y qué representa. : Escenario de evento de la Máscara de Majora - Curiosidad 1 SSBM.png|Al alejarse la cámara más de la cuenta aparece una línea... Escenario de evento de la Máscara de Majora - Curiosidad 2 SSBM.png|...que resulta ser un modelo tridimensional. *El espacio en el que se encuentran (el espiral contínuo de fondo) resulta ser un cilindro con un extremo abierto y el otro terminado en un cono de punta redondeada. : Escenario de evento de la Máscara de Majora - Curiosidad 3 SSBM.png|Aspecto del fondo del escenario. *El modelo del escenario (la propia máscara) es un modelo completo, siendo por la parte trasera (imposible de ver por métodos corrientes) idéntica a su aparición en el juego del que procede. Esto puede deberse a que posiblemente reutilizaron el mismo modelo del trofeo para hacer el escenario. : Escenario de evento de la Máscara de Majora - Curiosidad 4 SSBM.png|La máscara vista por detrás. Enlaces externos Véase también Suscribios a Perry07 en YouTube xd.